


trans!matt drabbles/oneshots

by bellaliemy



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Drabbles, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, ftm matt bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy
Summary: a series of trans!matt drabbles/oneshots





	1. halloween

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to publish a few of my trans!matt drabbles because i can't write plot to save my life

“HURRY UP, MATTY!! We’ll be late to the party!!

 

Matt had been caught up in gelling his newly shortened hair. It felt so nice to run his fingers through his scalp and he’d had no experience in dealing with short hair. He checked his chest once more in the mirror before rushing downstairs. It didn't help that the boy almost tripped on his cape on the way. 

 

Of course, Dom was wearing his usual skeleton costume. He had his mask halfway off and an impatient look on his face. The mask had smeared a bit of the kohl around Dom’s eyes, adding to his frustrated image. 

 

He lightened at the sight of Matt’s costume. He had a black suit, red bow tie, slicked back hair, white makeup accented with blood smears around the mouth, and a bloody cape to top it all off. 

 

“Awwwweee, dear little Count Matt-cula, how cute,” he said as he ruffled Matty’s hair for good measure. 

 

“Stop that!-” Matt grumbled as he escaped his affection. “It took me 20 minutes just to gel it right!”

 

Dom placed his arms on Matt’s shoulders. “You could've asked for my help, you know,” he whispered.

“Yeah, right” He snickered and flicked Dom’s nose for good measure.  
The offender waltzed out the door before Dom could properly complain. 

 

“Come on, we’ve got a party to attend!”


	2. a national fuckup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ america why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for homophobia, homophobic language, transphobia, and one orange pig who's been elected US president
> 
> as always, no beta. just wrote this today to vent some feelings

 

Holy fuck.

 

Matt stared at the news. It couldn't be. Have we all gone mad? Surely people hadn't lost all sense. He shut off the TV and limply collapsed on the couch.

 

Donald Trump was the next president.

 

He started hyperventilating. He couldn't process it. Just yesterday he was at planned parenthood getting his first set of hormones, now this? Wasn't America supposed to be going forward, not back? What if he couldn't get his hormones? He couldn't live without them. Matt started worrying about Dom. Where was he? Fuck. There’s probably gangs of Trump supporters eager to find a fag to beat up. It wasn't safe out there anymore for queer people.

 

He scrambled for his phone.  
Dom picked up on the third ring.

 

“Dom! Baby are you safe? Have you heard the-”  
“Yeah, babe I’ll be home in less than a minute, sorry. I had to take the back way from work, too many drunkards looking for a fight.” He sounded constricted. Matt knew he wasn't alright.

 

At least he was coming home.

 

Moments later he heard the door open. Dom rushed in and enveloped Matt in a hug. He could feel Dom’s warm tears staining his dark fall sweater. The same sweater Dom had bought him for their first Christmas as a couple. The first Christmas they had come out to their families as more than just friends.

 

Now that was all in jeopardy.

 

“Dom, shh, baby..”  
“It’s n-not safe for you, Matty. They’ll beat you in the bathrooms, shoot you at any chance….I’d d-die without you..”  
Matt’s tears mingled with his partner’s down their neck's as he rubbed Dom’s back.

 

“It’ll be alright.”

 

He didn't know if anything would be alright again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival was a good movie ok and it make me think of this

spoilers for the movie Arrival (2016)

 

  
Matt was so excited to finally go to the movies. It had been a tough week for both him and Dom. Dom’s parents were giving him shit about politics and Matt was stressed from dealing with shit coworkers in the music shop.

  
He jumped in the shower for a quick clean. After scrubbing his hair and torso, Mattie suddenly heard someone open the front door and wandering around the house. “Mattie, you ready bud?”

  
_Shit, really? He wasn't supposed to be this early._

  
“Just a minute Dom! I’m in the shower.” He quickly finished and jumped out.  
Stupidly, he hadn't brought a change of clothes to the bathroom.  
“Eh, Dom, could you do me a favor and turn around? I’ve got no clothes.” Matt was shy, but he also didn't want Dom seeing his ugly feminine body. The testosterone hadn't even taken effect yet, and Matt still had hips that could birth a calf.

  
“Um, sure, Matt.”  
As Dom turned around, Matt shot from the bathroom towards the safety of his bedroom. Once inside, he threw on the nearest jeans, binder, tee, and shoes he could find.

  
“I’m ready, Dom!”, Matt announced proudly as he grabbed his bag and pounced on Dom from behind.

  
“Umffm, jesus Matt, you've really gained weight since starting hormones. Or is it just all the goddamn pasta you're eating? Ufm-” Dom grunted as Matt punched him in the arm.  
“Ok, but you didn't deny that I’m right,” Dom bragged.

  
“Shut up”

  
**_Later_ **

  
“I bet the entire alien language was just just coffee mug stains on the fucking script.” Dom couldn't help but chuckle to himself.  
“But, Dom! You don't understand! The whole language is circular, just like the Heptapod’s perception of time and existence. Compared to…”

  
Dom watched as Matt continued his rant. The endearing way his eyes shone with enthusiasm and his arms waved about with meaning made Dom smile. Matt was always adorably passionate in everything.

  
And that, Dom realized, only made him love the man more.

  
Matt’s ranting about the time-space continuum and arm waving only increased until suddenly, Dom shut him up with a kiss.

  
He felt the man’s mouth give way as Matt melted into Dom’s embrace. He lasted like honeydew, sweet and warm. Dom slowly pulled away, yet stayed in his embrace.

  
He brushed Mattie’s hair back. “It was a good movie, yeah?  
Matt only nodded.

  
“Let’s get you home then, babe”.

 


	4. dom is gay

Matt and Dom were meandering around town, holding hands and window shopping for suits.

“Hey, how about this shop?” Matt pointed at a window full of suits and dresses “Look at those ties!! We should get matching ties.”  
Dom could only chuckle at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm as he was dragged into the shop.

Prom was less than a week away, so Dom and Matt finally decided to go buy something presentable to wear.

Upon entrance, they were greeted by an elderly woman.  
“Welcome! How can I help you and your boyfriend today, miss?”  
Matt looked as if he’d been slapped. He’d been on hormones for 6 months now. Dom had even bought him a new binder for Christmas. How come he still didn't pass?  
Quickly, Dom interjected with a tight smile. “Well, my boyfriend here and I would like to look at your suits.”

The lady blushed as she apologized. “Oh, forgive me young man. I’d be more than happy to show you some of our suits.”

Relieved, Matt and Dom followed the lady. Dom slung his arm protectively around Matt. I got you babe he seemed to say.

“Here we have our prom tuxedos. There's your generic black tux, but i don't think you young men came here just to follow the crowd”, she winked.

Matt leaned over to Dom. “Lest we be mistaken for ...straight boys..” he shuttered.

“Here's our more,”she waved her hand towards racks full of suits that would put even Sir Elton John to shame, “special selection of suits for you”.

The racks were sparkly enough to blind, and there was an entire area for leopard print alone.

Matt swore he heard Dom’s jaw hit the ground. The gay bastard.

It didn’t take long for Dom to find the loudest leopard print in the building, and a few minutes later, Matt joined him in the dressing room.

“Dom, you look so fucking gay,” Matt chuckled.  
“Says the boy” Dom stepped closer with a smirk, “who just a few hours back.. had a mouth full of this d-”

“How’s everything going, boys?”

Matt had never seen Dom jump so far away from him. He burst into full out laughter as Dom’s face heated up.  
“Everything's great ma’am. I think Dom’s found his suit, and I was just about to try some on for me.”

“Right, then. My name is Christina if you need me. Come out when you're finished so I can see you!” she added as she left.

Matt turned back to Dom, who was still covering the front of his pants. “Like I said, fucking gay.”

He pulled out a deep blue blazer. It was simple, except for the bright sparkles. He pulled it on.

“What do you think?” he asked as he pulled on matching pants.

Dom looked enchanted. “It's amazing babe, you look handsome.” And sexy.

Matt checked himself out in the mirror. “I think so, this is the one.”

“I was thinking, for ties ya know,” Matt was still looking at himself in the mirror, “that we could match them to each other’s suits.”

“Hmm, leopard print blazer and blue sparkly tie? Isn't that too gay?” Dom playfully elbowed his boyfriend.  
“You’re one to talk,” he elbowed back. ”Sure, it’s gonna be gay, but it would be perfect for us!” Matt swung the dressing room door open.

“Christina!” Matt called. “What do you think of matching our ties to each other’s suits?”

The lady emerged from the back room with two sets of ties. “That's what I was just thinking, young man!” She held up the ties gleefully.

Great minds think alike, Matt thought triumphantly.

  
A few weeks later, Matt and Dom were on their way to prom. As Matt drove in his mom’s car, Dom couldn't help but adore the way Matt’s eyes matched his suit.

At the next red light, Matt turned over to meet Dom’s gaze.  
“Dom, you're so gay.”  
“Gay for you, babe.”

 


End file.
